


Speed Limit

by LibertyMalfoy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Cupcakes, Or more than that, Police, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyMalfoy/pseuds/LibertyMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Sir, you have exceeded 60 km speed limit ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed Limit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [o0katiekins0o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0katiekins0o/gifts).



> Hey! This was a tumblr prompt from o0katiekins0o.  
> English is not my language, so, if you find any mistake send me a warning ;)  
> Un-betaed.  
> Hugs and cupcakes :D  
> LM

\- This is not my division, get someone else. - Lestrade snorted looking at some reports.

\- Oh, come on! It's just a street, please, just until someone fix the bloody radar.

-How many hours it will took? And I happen to gain some extra out of it?

\- Only two hours and you will get a box of cupcakes, come on, I need to see what my daughter did at the school this time. - The man pleaded rushed.

-OK, Alright. But I want this cupcakes before the shift!

* O * O *

Missing only forty minutes for Greg shift is over, he sighed and opened the box of fresh cupcakes.

-Which of you I'm going to eat now?

When his fingers were moving strawberry cupcake with marshmallow and at the same time, black car ran, whistling police speed sensor.

-Argh! - He dropped the cupcake and turned on the siren, chasing the car to the corner, where the driver finally pulled over.

-All right, give me the damn ticket. - The redhead driver got out of the car looking changed.

\- Sir, you have exceeded 60 km speed limit ...

-Yes, yes, I know, I'm not dopey or drunk. Give me ticket ... Please. - The red-haired man asked, calmer, but squeezing the nose bridge.

-I need your full name, Sir. - Lestrade asked picking up the notepad.

-Mycroft Holmes Paget.

-Here you go Mr. Holmes, your license plate will be tracked and the account will be delivered to your address within 20 working days. Have a good night.

-Good night officer.

Lestrade got into the car again, and while preparing to return to his post saw Mr. Holmes kicking the fancy car tire. He sighed and checked his watch, then to his cupcakes box.

-Sir Holmes!

Mycroft stared at the gray-haired policeman holding a small box.

\- You want to talk about it? I have cupcakes.


End file.
